


Quedate

by LizzieRoey94



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieRoey94/pseuds/LizzieRoey94
Summary: Steve no recuerda cuando fue la ultima vez que sintió tanta paz





	Quedate

**Author's Note:**

> xD no he puesto esto en otros fanfics pero acabo de recordarlo así que aquí va:  
> Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, salvo la loca idea de meterlos en esta situación, todos los derechos de Steve y Tony pertecen a Marvel :'v y una parte a Disney. Sin mas que decir disfruten ¿o sufran?

Steve no recuerda cuando fue la ultima vez que sintió tanta paz. Acostado contra un árbol del central park en un día cualquiera que bien podría ser lunes o domingo. La calma invadía todo su ser y su respiración lenta era solo opacada por los sonidos de aves cantando y risas lejanas de niños felices

Inhala profundamente revolviéndose un poco y escucha un gruñido de desaprobación. Abre los ojos lentamente desconcertado un poco por la luz tan intensa del sol, no se ha dado cuenta en que momento se ha quedado dormido, pero se limita a sonreír cuando descubre un rostro familiar a escasos centímetros del suyo, las cejas negras están fruncidas con desaprobación y solo uno de los orbes azules de Tony le están observando, lo ve restregarse contra su pecho como si fuera un gato y tras eso se estira sobre él -siempre eres un desastre durmiendo- reprocha dejando escapar un bostezo -buenos días para ti también- le responde fijando la vista en el lago que se encuentra en el parque

Tony no responde y vuelve a acomodarse en él, dejando escapar mas bostezos y gruñidos de insatisfacción -has hecho que pierda la concentración- recrimina, y Steve ríe haciendo vibrar su pecho y ganándose con ello un golpe del mayor

-¿que te tiene tan de mal humor, shellhead?- pregunta socarronamente llamándolo por su apodo e instándolo a mirarlo, apenas un roce leve sobre la barba de candado que tanto le gusta

-¿despertarme te parece poco, winghead?- replica acomodándose esta vez contra su hombro

-es un buen día para pasarla durmiendo, además no veo que te quejes cuando no duermes por arreglar las mark- quiere que suene a reproche, pero ambos saben que no lo es.

Se quedan así, Tony recargado contra su hombro y Steve sosteniendo la mano de Stark entre las suyas, en silencio y con la calma que viene abrigando a su corazón desde que el sueño le ha abandonado

-seria bueno que todos los días fueran así de tranquilos- dice Steve rompiendo el silencio

-bastante- agrega Tony y hay algo que Steve no puede descifrar en su voz

-¿quieres ir a comer algo?- intenta cambiar de tema y entonces Tony gira hacia él

-¿hamburguesas con queso?- dice con una sonrisa a la cual Steve no puede negarle nada

El rubio asiente e intenta ayudar al morocho a levantarse, Tony no acepta y da unos cuantos pasos sin mirarlo

-quédate otro rato- dice con premura y sin siquiera pensarlo, suena a una peticion y su pecho se comprime de manera dolorosa

Tony se gira, con una sonrisa coqueta en los labios, pero sus ojos visiblemente húmedos y responde -no, tengo que irme y tu ya debes despertar-

*******

Steve despierta en su cama en el cuartel de H.Y.D.R.A. sin recordar lo que ha soñado, el corazón le late como caballo desbocado, lleva su mano derecha a su frente por puro reflejo, como si se sintiera fuera de si, desciende sus dedos lentamente por su rostro como reconociéndose y es entonces cuando descubre liquido cayendo sobre sus pómulos. Se levanta hasta el cuarto de baño de su habitación y nota que ha estado llorando, se pregunta si es él quien ha estado soñando o...

**Author's Note:**

> Son las tres de la mañana y me encontré con un texto que decía:
> 
> —Quédate otro rato  
> Con su sonrisa traviesa respondió  
> —No, tengo que irme y tú ya debes despertar.
> 
> Y mi mente solo ha podido pensar en Stony, en concreto en el 616 :'C Maldito Steve Nazi que me hace sufrir


End file.
